Polymeric resins have been used in treads of tires to improve traction. Unfortunately, one consequence of their use is a decrease in durability and treadwear.
Polymeric resinous materials containing units derived from piperylene, units derived from 2-methyl-2-butene and units derived from dicyclopentadiene are commercially available from The Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company under the designation WINGTACK.RTM. 115. These polymeric resinous materials find use in adhesives.